ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Gapiya
http://m-78.jp/taiga/kaiju/ is an alien race that makes an appearance in the 2017 movie, Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds!. Subtitles: *Sadeath: *Abel: http://m-78.jp/taiga/kaiju History Ultraman Orb Chronicle Chapter 2: 'I am the Galaxy's Migrating Bird' Arc Alien Gapiya Sadeath met Gai several thousands years ago, during one of Gai's journeys on his second mission to collect the four elements for the Orbcalibur. Serving as the bodyguard to Count Orlok on Planet Ganun Api, Sadeath faced Gai when he tried to foil Orlok's scheme until his employer accidentally awakened Gora after detonating his own mine. Gai defeated Sadeath and the latter seemingly died by falling into a volcano. Chapter 7: 'Space Witch Mulnau's Counterattack, Sadeath's Return' is one of the aliens that appeared in the movie. Eager for a rematch, Sadeath worked as Mulnau's bodyguard, facing Gai with full enthusiasm he met with the wandering hero, stating he was glad to be back, and had no qualms with Gai but due to his role, they had to fight anyway. Later on, he would become giant forcing Gai to transform into Orb and combat him in his Burnmite and Hurricane Slash forms. Sadeath complimented Orb on his skill and his new abilities, saying they put up a good fight, but soon Sadeath got the upper hand when he threw away Orb's Orb Slugger Lance. However, Sadeath still saw him as a worthy opponent and when his Color Timer flashed, he slapped Jack and Zero back into Orb, ordered him to get a grip on himself (Eventually, Orb even nodded to him as if he was saying "Fine"), and if he was ok, so they could finish the fight fairly and honorably. Until then, Alien Guts, Alien Hipporito, and Alien Temperor showed up, interrupted their battle then attacked the Ultra with their signature attacks and took him hostage on Mulnau's orders, leaving Sadeath frustrated. He then fired at Ultraman Orb and Ultraman X when they were about to finish off Deavorick and he soon went up against Ultraman Orb's Thunder Breastar, and defeats him after Deavorick turned X into jewelry. Orb later returns as Orb Trinity and quickly defeats him using the Trinitium Break. Later on, Sadeath restored himself and targeted Orb with Deavorick's built-in cannon, and managed to defeat him again until Ultraseven arrived. He fights Ultraseven and loses. Eventually he switched his target back to Orb but is now not a match for him, and uses the Final Boost Charge on Deavorick's cannon, only for it to be overwhelmed by the Trinitium Light Ring and had himself sliced in half, putting an end to him for good. Trivia *Voice actor: Koichi Yamadera **Alongside Shingo Yanagisawa who portrayed Ittetsu Shibukawa in Ultraman Orb, Koichi Yamadera was also among the Japanese dub actor of Ultraman: Towards the Future, voicing Lloyd Wilder. Yamadera was also excited to participate in the Ultra Series for the first time since Towards the Future. Although initially nervous with his character, Kiyotaka Taguchi encouraged him to put ad-libs into his line, which was also practiced by the other alien roles in said movie.http://m-78.jp/news/n-4415/ *The original magazine scan spelt the alien race's name as , differentiated by its last katakana letter. *Sadeath, and by extension the whole Gapiya race, marks the first alien race whose suit is newly-made in the Heisei Era, with the last one being Fanegon People. *Sadeath's suit is a modified Darkgone suit from Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire. *Sadeth's asymmetric design was said to be inspired by Alien Perolynga of Ultraseven. *Sadeath's name is a combination of the English words "sadist" and "death", as well as the Japanese for . *Sadeath has a somewhat eccentric personality, calling Gai "Gai-kun". *Sadeath is the first enemy which Orb faces in his Thunder Breastar form and eventually got defeated. Ultraman Taiga Another Alien Gapiya named appeared in this series. This incarnation of Gapiya is known as an alien hitman, and the younger brother of Sadeath. Abel was hired by Kirisaki to get rid of the Tri-Squad. As soon as Abel landed, a man approached and hugged him, thinking that he would be able to bring him back to the "world of stars", and nearly suffocates Abel. They sit down and talk, but Abel wants to kill him instead, but is saved by Kana Sasaki who manages to shock Abel with a taser. Eventually, Abel meets up with Kirisaki and introduces himself. He suspects that Kirisaki has a true form and is surprised to see that he is actually Ultraman Tregear. After shaking hands, Abel sets off to kill the people who saw him, and runs into the man and Kana once more and tries to assault them, but Kana holds Abel off until Homare Souya arrives and deals with him. Abel transforms into a giant, and in response Hiroyuki Kudo transforms into Ultraman Taiga. They shoot at each other until Taiga was hit by a building thrown at him by Abel, who then successfully shot him. Taiga then used the Segmeger Ring before switching with Ultraman Titas. Abel calls him a "macho monkey" and insults his star motif, which angers Titas who punches him away in a fist clash. Preparing to shoot Kana and the Perolynga, Titas switched with Ultraman Fuma, who got called a "skinny monkey" and faked Abel out with an afterimage and sliced him using his own sword. He then finished off Abel with the Sharp Star Light Wave Shuriken, slicing the alien in half. In his final moments, Abel realizes that he died the same way as his brother did. Trivia *Voice actor: Shunichi Maki *Abel is likely named after the Biblical figure of the same name. *Abel turned himself into a cyborg out of admiration for his brother. *Abel's suit was repainted from Sadeath's, with some body parts recolored from red to dark blue, and his eyes replaced to red color. Additionally his "mask's" blue coloration and red eyes gave a subtle resemblance to Tregear, his final client. *His Harpoon Railgun's firing noise is recycled from those of RX-78-2 Gundam's Beam Rifle. Additionally as a blue colored sibling to a red older brother, he may be a reference to Gridman Sigma and Ultraman Blu altogether. *The alien saucer that Abel rode to transport him to Earth was recycled from one of the Mysterious Saucer fleet in Ultraman Mebius. *Kirisaki himself states that Abel is the first person to ever see through his human disguise. *Interestingly, the order of which the Tri-Squad members fight Abel mirrors that of Orb's first fight with Sadeath, each member representing one of the Ultra's forms taken during the battle. **Taiga = Burnmite **Titas = Thunder Breastar **Fuma = Hurricane Slash Data : A railgun which mounted on his right arm, it is Sadeath's main weapon of choice. * : A combat machete that Sadeath uses to great effect. This is able to block Orb's Stobium Ray. * : A flying punch attack. This attack is strong enough to defeat Orb in his Thunder Breastar form. *Docking: Sadeath is capable of docking both of his arms into Deavorick as part of its mouth cannon attack. *Shield: Sadeath can create a shield to block incoming attacks. This was used to block Orb's Trinitium Shoot. videotogif_2017.07.25_19.24.04.gif|Reformation Honeycam 2017-08-19 16-57-22.gif|Size Change Alien Gapia Sadeath Gun.jpg|Gapiya Snake サデステイン.jpg|Sadeastein StobiumRay.gif|Blocking (via Sadeastein) Honeycam 2017-08-13 21-57-35.gif|Galactica Sadeathfaction Bandicam_2017-02-05_14-45-41-738.jpg|Docking CB0154D0-01CE-411B-BC76-84DA55948B1C.jpeg|Shield - Abel= Alien Gapiya Abel :;Stats *Height: 1.9 ~ 50 m *Weight: 190 kg ~ 30,000 t *Origin: Planet Gapiya :;Powers and Weapons *Size Change: Abel can grow to giant size. *Harpoon Railgun: Abel has a railgun that shoots harpoon-like projectiles, mounted on his right arm. These projectiles are strong enough to blow buildings to pieces, but ricochet off Titas's skin harmlessly. * : A seemingly normal punch. It loses to Titas' Wiseman Fist in power. *Machete: Abel has a machete to fight with in melee combat. It is exactly the same, at least in appearance, to Sadeath's Sadeathstein. AbelGiant.gif|Size Change TitasFlex.gif|Harpoon Railgun FantasticAbelfaction.gif|Fantastic Abelfiction AbelSword.png|Machete }} Gallery Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! サデス.jpg Snapshot 4 (2-1-2017 1-42 PM).png TGqSUgm - Imgur.gif Ultramanorb-themovie46.jpg IMG 1189.jpg IMG 1190.jpg IMG 1191.jpg bandicam 2017-08-19 16-46-47-386.jpg FB_IMG_1488001514808.jpg Ultramanorb-themovie48.jpg IMG 1199.jpg IMG 1198.jpg IMG 1197.jpg IMG 1195.jpg IMG 1194.jpg IMG 1193.jpg R53RMuN - Imgur.gif Honeycam 2017-08-19 16-50-10.gif Orb defeated.jpg Honeycam 2017-08-18 13-36-16.gif OrbmovieTB.jpg OrbTB.jpg IMG 1210.jpg Bandicam_2017-02-05_14-45-28-063.jpg Ultramanorb-themovie44.jpg Screenshot_20170823-033318.jpg|''Fire!!'' Screenshot_20170724-142120.jpg alien_gapiya_render_by_chrisufray_ddczjge-pre.png Ultraman Fusion Fight! bandicam 2017-03-22 18-57-11-600.jpg bandicam 2017-03-22 18-57-34-731.jpg bandicam 2017-03-22 18-58-16-304.jpg bandicam 2017-03-22 18-58-17-479.jpg bandicam 2017-03-22 18-58-28-170.jpg bandicam 2017-03-22 19-02-38-620.jpg bandicam 2017-03-22 19-02-56-579.jpg bandicam 2017-03-22 19-03-30-393.jpg bandicam 2017-03-22 19-03-31-284.jpg ezgif.com-video-to-gif (4).gif Miscellaneous T-049.png|Kaiju Card 5-045.png|Kaiju Card cat5_9.png|Alien Gapia Figure 1a47ff83.jpg 20170312_203143.jpg TV Magazine April 54-55.jpg IMG_20190804_105910.jpg IMG_20190804_105928.jpg IMG_20190804_105936.jpg IMG_20190804_105944.jpg References id:Alien Gapiya Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Movie Villains Category:Cyborgs Category:Dark Alien Army Category:Villains Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Ultraman Taiga Kaiju